Drabbles
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Sharon/Brenda prompt drabbles. Prompts: Kiss, In The Dark, and Smile. Rated T just in case.


A/N: I have no idea who sent these to me, but they weren't anonymous. If you want me to attach your name, let me know it was you. Thanks to whoever you are.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

–

**Kiss: **

Her eyes keep dropping down to your lips and it's making you subconsciously lick them each time. You are both waiting for Morales to come to give you something he insisted you wait for. She's been looking at your lips with that hungry look in her eyes all day, but pretending that you don't notice is harder when there's nobody else around. You lick your lips again and notice that she's standing closer, her arm nearly touching yours as you two lean against the wall. You're not even sure when you two stopped talking.

It's the sound of a throat being cleared that makes you jump away, turning to face Morales. Your cheeks are flushed and you're sure she's blushing as well, but you don't wait to see. You get what you need from him and make your way to the elevators, pushing the button quickly. When the elevator gets to you and you step in, you're sure that it's okay to breathe again, but she steps in right before the door closes.

Your eyes and hers lock for a long moment where neither of you press a button or make a move. Surprisingly it's you that leans forward, your hand tentatively coming to rest on a soft cheek, your head tilting slightly. Apparently you aren't moving fast enough. She pulls you to her and crushes your lips together. You both moan lowly and you're sure you've never heard a sexier sound than that. She kisses you until you're breathless, leaning against the side of the elevator, looking at her with a look you know shows just how good that kiss was. She smiles at you and then presses the buttons for both of your floors. She doesn't say anything as she wipes the corner of those wide lips, or when she sashays away, floral skirt flowing; but you're sure there will be other kisses.

**In The Dark:**

"Ouch," Sharon cries.

"Sorry," Brenda apologies hastily, reaching out to rub her girlfriend's hip. "If I could just..." Brenda searches for the flashlight as she trails off.

Sharon pulls the drawer open, the one that Brenda hadn't just opened up right against her hip. She feels around the drawer, but doesn't find the flashlight. "How do you not have a flashlight?"

"I do. I just- I guess I lost it."

"You don't say," Sharon says and then feels Brenda jab at her side. "Owww."

"You're not helpin'," she complains.

Sharon sighs and turns around to face Brenda. "Come here," she whispers and pulls her close to her. She pecks her lips softly and even in the dark she sees the smile grow on Brenda's lips.

"Still not helpin'," she murmurs.

Sharon smiles and pecks her lips softly again. "How about that? Is that helping?" Brenda shakes her head and Sharon leans forward and presses her lips against hers again, smiling. Brenda hums softly and Sharon pulls away. "How about that?"

"Depends what you're tryin' to do," she whispers and feels Sharon's hand slide up the back of her shirt. She hums and accepts the next soft kiss that is given to her. Sharon's other hand slides down to her ass, pulling her closer to her, making a soft moan slip between her parted lips.

"Is this helping?" Sharon purrs, squeezing her ass through her yoga pants.

"Mhm," she hums and presses a kiss to Sharon's lips before wrapping her arms around her neck. "I guess we can take advantage of this power outage," she whispers before kissing her softly. "There are quite a few things I can think of us doin' in the dark that are rather fun."

Sharon moans against her lips before kissing her deeply. She can't possibly agree more.

**Smile:**

Brenda giggled and snapped another picture of Sharon as the older woman reached for the camera to stop her. Brenda crawled to the other end of the bed and managed to get one last picture before Sharon pulled her back to her, rolling over so she was towering over her. Brenda bit her lip and didn't fight it when Sharon took the camera from her.

"You never learn, do you?" Sharon sat up, straddling Brenda, knowing she wouldn't try to move away. "I told you about taking pictures of me when I'm not ready."

"You're never _ready_," Brenda complained. "Besides, I like takin' pictures of you when you don't know I'm takin' them." Brenda slid her hands up Sharon's thighs, smiling sweetly.

Sharon looked at Brenda through the camera, smiling as she took a picture. She was far from being annoyed with Brenda. She enjoyed the cute little things the blonde did. Taking pictures of her was just one of many things she did that Sharon loved. Sharon snapped a few more pictures of Brenda, the two of them smiling at each other. Brenda could take as many pictures as she wanted, as long as she never stopped smiling at her like that.

The End


End file.
